Bound
by ifonly13
Summary: Kate finds herself in an interesting situation.
1. Turned Tables

_A/N: Okay, so I have been hiding this particular story since the summer. I still don't know how I feel about writing M stories and had been hesitating with putting this out into the big, bad world. But in light of "Cuffed," I figured it was time to toss it into the deep end and hope it learns how to swim before it hits the bottom of the pool or ocean or whatever body of water I've cruelly thrown it into._

_**Disclaimer: Kate Sargeant just got promoted to a series writer. I didn't. (But CONGRATS TO KATE! We look forward to what you bring to the series!)**  
><em>

* * *

><p>She had gone to bed early, dozing off as soon as her head hit the pillow. He had said he'd be up in a few minutes, that he just needed to finish this last chapter before he shut down for the night. But it had been almost thirty minutes and he still hadn't made the move from his study into the bedroom. She stretched her arms over her head and something jingled. Testing, she moved her hands again. Another clink of metal against metal.<p>

"What the…" she mumbled. She tried to flip onto her stomach to investigate the noise, but her arms got tangled in each other. After a moment to verify that she was in his apartment, in their bed, she calmed down. A little. It was still unexplained as to why she was handcuffed to her own headboard.

Deciding to take a chance, she yelled out "Castle!"

"You called?" The familiar voice came from somewhere near her ear and made her shiver.

She rolled her eyes in the dark and was fairly certain that he could still see it. "Yeah, I called. Want to explain this?" she asked, shaking her hands to illustrate exactly what she wanted explained.

"Sure. Just seeing how you react under pressure. And believe me, Detective," he said, with a whisper that made her skin tingle, "I plan to put you under a lot of pressure. How much can you take before you break?"

She wasn't sure if she should smack him, if it had been possible, or jump him right then and there. Kate waited until she was certain her voice would come out steady and answered. "Castle, I'm a trained detective. I know how to handle an interrogation."

The mattress sunk as he sat near her hip. His hand settled on her thigh, his fingers brushing the junction of her legs. She squirmed and heard a chuckle from him which only caused her to glare in his general direction.

"So, you can handle anything I throw at you? Absolutely anything?"

Kate deliberated for a moment, then nodded, calling his bluff. "Yeah. You're on."

His hand left her thigh and she had to bite her lip to stop the little groan of sadness. She rolled her head, loosening muscles that had tightened. And gasped once her head had settled back on the pillow.

Castle was running the very tip of his finger along the arch of her foot. And, damn it, he knew that was one of her few ticklish spots. She nearly drew blood from her lower lip as she pinched it between her teeth in an effort to not move as he tortured her. It went on for about a minute, then, blissfully, he removed his finger from her foot.

She let her breath out, her chest heaving up and down as she relaxed. Between deep breaths, she huffed out, "Is that all you got?"

He crawled up her body, pushing her camisole up as he did. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, his lips coming close to her already pebbled nipples. There was a moan caught in her throat as he brushed the top of one.

"Do I feel you slipping, Kate?" he muttered, cruelly close to the sensitive flesh.

She pulled her arms down as far as they would go, clenching her teeth. "No. Just fine."

Castle rolled off her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She took the moments with him away from her, without his scent making her go crazy, to steady her breathing and take stock. Her body was tingling and she was pretty sure that if he decided to touch her, really touch her, she'd break.

"Last chance, Detective. You can give in right now and we can call it a draw. From here out, we get serious."

"Not. A. Chance."

He pounced, the motion making her shoulders sing as her hands caught on the headboard. But the minute pain was forgotten when he began to attack her neck. She shifted her head back. Her breathing, which had been so level a few seconds ago, was back to labored. His teeth nibbled on her pulse point, moving down to her collarbone while his hands worked on sliding her underwear down her legs. She lifted her hips to help him, pressing her breasts into his chest.

She regretted the movement immediately. Her control snapped. Her eyes rolled back as she groaned. "God, Castle, you better do more than kiss me."

He shimmied back up, pressing her head into the pillow with a kiss. "You didn't last long."

"Damn it, Castle…" she managed, twisting her arms to try and free them. "Uncuff me."

His laugh vibrated against her stomach where he was placing kisses. "I think I like having you at my mercy. Nice change to our normal arrangement." He looked up, his eyes sparkling with humor. "What exactly do you want me to do?" he waited a beat, then said, "Other than let you free, of course."

"God, do I need to spell it out for you?" she moaned, tossing her head on the pillow, tangling her hair.

He lifted himself over her face, kissing the tip of her nose. "Please."

She raised her head up, catching his lower lip in her teeth and nibbling it gently. "I need you inside me. Right now or I swear you'll never be able to again."

"Oh…" he drew out. "Well that would certainly be a tragedy. As I do love being inside you."

Slowly, he pushed himself into her and received a long moan from her as her body arched up. "God, Castle." She nearly broke right there, with him just lying on top of her, not moving. Her breath choked out, hitched back in.

"Kate. Do you even realize-"

"Yeah, I do." She tilted her hips up, urging him on. "Except there's the small problem of me not being able to help you realize it further."

As he pulled out, he placed butterfly kisses on her jaw. She took her chance. Rocking her body, she managed to roll them both over, ending with her straddling him, leaning over him with a grin.

"You are so good."

She mirrored his kisses along his jaw line. Her shoulders were screaming from the sudden movement and the handcuffs were tighter around her wrists, but for the first time in the night, she was in control. "You have no idea."

It only lasted a moment. He flipped them back over. To punish her, he pulled out completely. A pout graced her face. "Oh, Castle, don't be like that."

He took his time. There were deep kisses, ones that made her moan into his mouth and bite at his lower lip. There were teasing, light kisses that had her shivering with the intimacy of them. Between their meeting of lips, Kate managed to get a few words in.

"Castle, you…need to let…me go."

He smiled against her cheek, then shook his head a little. "No, I don't. Turned tables aren't much fun for you, are they?"

"I'm serious." She pulled her head back into the pillow, trying to ignore the desire still running rampant through her body and fix him with a serious glare. "Uncuff me."

Castle stopped and took a moment to consider her. He weighed the idea of ignoring the deadpan tone with which she had addressed him with actually letting her go. He enjoyed playing with fire, but he had never wanted to push her too far, fearing that she would withdraw from the relationship completely.

She watched the though process play out on his features. His brow furrowed, he bit his lip, gave a little head nod once in a while, a shrug. It was endearing, really. But her arms were starting to hurt and she was definitely going to have bruises on her wrists. She raised a brow when he gave a definite nod.

The expression left her face an instant later as he filled her completely. He didn't move.

"God, Castle…" she moaned, biting down on her own lip. "Let me go. I want to-"

He shifted, reaching over to her bedside table and picking up the little silver key. She was pleased to see his fingers shaking as he freed her hands, massaging her wrists to work life back into her fingertips.

She didn't wait a second once they were free before pulling him back over her. In the middle of a kiss, she grabbed handfuls of his thick hair and pulled him away from her.

"You pull another stunt like that, I will shoot you."

"Understood. But it was fun, right?"

She decided that the most effective way to shut him up would be to kiss him. She pushed her head up, swallowing his moan. As he nudged her legs apart, she hooked her ankles around his hips, pulling him toward her. The angle had him hitting her super-sensitized skin with the smallest push forward, her short nails digging into his shoulders.

"Castle, God!"

He paused his motions, whispering in her ear. "Which am I? Castle or God?"

Between gasps, she muttered, "You'll be dead if you stop again."

He tried to go slowly, to enjoy the pent-up sensations from his little experiment, but Kate was impatient. She squeezed her ankles, pulling him closer, her body arching upward as he whipped them into a breathless frenzy.

She broke on a strangled cry, her hands scrambling for an anchor in the sheets. Nothing gave her purchase so she dug her fingers into his shoulders even as he let his head fall onto her shoulder with a groan.

Neither of them could manage words for five minutes. The sound of their breathing filled the room before Kate shoved Castle off her.

"I don't know if I want to do that again or throw my handcuffs away so you never get the chance to use them."

He rolled onto his side, trailing a single finger down her arm, still thrown up over her head, resting on the cascade of her dark hair. "I must say that, as fun as it was having you under my control, I do love it when you can participate fully."

"We'll see if you find it as amusing when you wake up handcuffed to the headboard, Mr. Castle."

Castle placed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Threats, Detective? You going to follow through with that?"

Her lips turned up in a sleepy smile. "It'll have to be a surprise."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll be hiding under my bed until at least Monday now._

_I hesitate to ask for reviews, but if you feel like giving them to me, do so. Be nice._


	2. Getting Even

_A/N: I never intended to write about Kate's hinted payback at Castle for handcuffing her to the bed. Ever. I thought it was nice just leaving it where it was. But then reviews started coming in and my mind changed. When I sat down to write this final part, everything fell into place as far as setting and such goes._

_**Disclaimer: Goodness, did you see the adorable tweets between all of our writers today? I wasn't among them.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>He had fallen asleep at his desk. That's what happened when his characters refused to shut up for the amount of time it took to make dinner. It hadn't occurred in a while, but he really hadn't been writing lately so that would account for the lack of opportunity for desk-naps to take place.<p>

Castle hadn't realized how late it was until he cracked open one eye and saw the city lights outside the window, illuminated against the night sky. His hair was in his eyes and he went to brush the stray locks back but found his hands stuck. Not just stuck to the desk from the light sweat on his forearms but tied down to the arms of the chair.

"What the…?"

"Funny. I had a similar reaction, didn't I?" The humor that laced her voice had him glancing into the darkness to find the source of the sound. She solved the problem for him, circling around so her figure, clad in only her underwear, was outlined by the lights outside the window.

He wiggled his hands, testing the strength of the knots though he knew she wouldn't have left them loose. "Staging your own interrogation, Detective?"

The finger that trailed down his neck was a shock, as was the laughter that pealed out next to his ear. "You could say that." Her lips took the place of her finger, pressing soft kisses along his jawline. "Just think of it like this, Castle. Payback's a bitch."

"And you had to tie me up to exact your payback?"

"Yes." Her arms were around his neck, working on the buttons of the pale blue dress shirt as her chin rested on his shoulder. "You should be thankful that I'm using something that won't leave marks around your wrists that will have co-workers asking their origin."

"Seriously?" He was trying to distract her, to give him enough to time wiggle the knots looser on the fabric encircling his wrists. A glance down revealed exactly what she had used to bind him down. "You tied me up with my own scarf?"

Her nose rubbed against his neck as she slipped her hands under the fabric of his shirt. "Yeah. I did. Turnabout and all that. You used something of mine, I use something of yours. Though I don't know why this one was hiding in the back of your closet; I've always loved it."

He turned his head, trying to capture her mouth in a kiss but she pulled back coyly. "Ah ah ah." She placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I don't think so."

Castle groaned when she disappeared from behind him. "Kate…"

"What, Castle?"

He hated how calm her voice was while his shook the tiniest bit. "This isn't fair."

That laugh again as she sat on the edge of his desk, her feet dangling above the ground. So close yet so far. "No one said anything about fairness, Castle. You should have thought of that before you pulled your own little trick on me." Her bare foot traced a path up his shin and over his knee, coming to rest on his thigh. Then it trailed back down as she stood up. Kate leaned her hands on his thighs, her lips an inch from his. "You ready for this?"

The quick swallow after he licked his lips told her the answer was 'no,' but she pressed a kiss to his mouth anyway. "Good."

Using his arms as leverage, Kate slipped her feet through the arms of the chair so she was sitting in his lap. Her bra-clad breasts brushed his chest and his hands twitched up, trying to pull her closer. "Sucks, doesn't it? Not being able to join in."

"Seriously," he muttered. "Remind me not to do that trick again."

She added to the torture by catching his lips in a kiss that had fire shooting down his body, brighter and hotter where her skin touched his. This time, she let him join in, his head pushing forward to deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Her hands gripped his shoulders, shoving the fabric of the shirt as far off as it would go. "God, I did not really think this out," she moaned against his lips when the shirt caught on his biceps.

"As Tim Gunn would say, 'make it work.'"

Her fingers curled around the edge of the lapels, rubbing them between her fingertips. "I hate to rip it. I do love you in blue." She scraped her fingernails down his chest as she kissed him, nipping at his lips. She felt his fingers straining toward her back and she inched out of his reach. "You're so impatient."

His voice vibrated against her throat as he nipped at it. "Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

Then she was gone. He missed her heat pressed against him but her fingers appeared on his chest, walking their way down to the waistband of his pants. She unbuckled his belt, pulling the strip of leather from the loops on his jeans, letting it slither to the ground. Kate was working slowly on the button and zipper, flashing a quick smile up at him.

As she hooked her fingers around the waistband of the jeans, Castle let his head fall back onto the chair. "Kate, you really need to move faster here."

Since the once-gentle curl of desire that had been sitting in her stomach from being in charge this round had caught fire, Kate had to agree with him. He lifted his hips up enough for her to pull the clothing down. She stepped out of her underwear, kicking it into the pile of clothes.

"This would be easier if you untied my hands. More time-efficient for both of us to do this together."

"Wouldn't you love that," she laughed as she let her lips dance up his stomach until she reached his lips. "Unfortunately, it's not going to happen." She still stood between his knees, teasing him with light kisses across his face. Kate felt one of his fingers brush against her thigh and shivered from the shooting of electricity up her body. She gasped into his mouth and he took the chance to gain a small bit of power by darting his tongue into her mouth. She swayed forward, catching herself on his shoulders. "That's cheating."

"Didn't you say something about things not always being fair?" He was pleased with himself, using her own words against her.

Kate slipped her feet back between the arms of the chair, her center so close to him. "Did I?" She leaned forward, brushing her nose against his before capturing his lips between her teeth, nibbling on them lightly before kissing away the sting. "Then I guess it would be okay to just leave things as they are right now. All things being unfair and that."

Castle had been twisting his wrists, a futile attempt to free himself, but her threat had him trying even harder. "Beckett, you leave now and I swear I'll make you regret it."

"Back to Beckett, are we?" she sighed, her forehead rubbing against his, her hair a cool blanket over his chest. "Seems like a step back, doesn't it?"

"You're a minx, Katherine Beckett," he growled against her cheek.

Sitting back, she bit her lower lip, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one." God, all he wanted to do was run his hands over her. He didn't even need to have sex, but he did need to touch her. "Could we get the main production or is there more torture involved beforehand?"

She released her lip to grin. "No, I think we can move on."

He resisted the urge to say "good" but only because Kate pushed forward, her forearms on the back of the chair. Her breasts, still covered by the plain navy blue of her bra, ghosted by his face before she sat back, taking him inside her with a soft sigh.

Their kiss this time as gentle and sweet, a counter to the need to do more than just let their bodies connect. He broke off first, his breathing labored as he clutched the arms of the chair.

Then she started to move, slowly, her fingers playing with the wisps of hair at his neck as she let her forehead balance on his. Their breaths mingled as she continued the steady motions, driving both of them crazy with the constant rhythm.

Just when she started to feel close to breaking, she rocked forward, her hands braced on his chest.

"Untie me," he groaned. The need to hold her, to touch her, was unbearable. It was his breathless plea of "please" that had Kate pulling on the end of the striped scarf. His left hand flexed before it gripped her hips. Her fingers shook as she fumbled with the knot on his right wrist so he reached over and helped her loosen the knot enough to pull his hand from the soft cloth.

He stood up, swiping an arm across the desk to clear it before he balanced her on the edge. The sudden change in angle had her biting down on his shoulder to stifle a cry. She had to place her hands behind her to stay upright, their chests pressed together even as he continued the erotic slide of their bodies.

Kate could feel the curling of release starting in the middle of her stomach, her fingertips digging into his upper arms. "Castle…" She wanted to hold out, to make him let go first, but that plan was quickly spiraling out of control.

"I know Kate," he said as he pressed hot kiss against her mouth. "Just fall for me."

"No," she managed to gasp. "You first."

He let go of her hips with his right hand, let it slide between their bodies. "How about together?"

The moment she nodded against his shoulder, he brushed his fingers over her. Just as Kate gave a shuddering gasp, he pushed completely into her with his own groan.

Kate was the first to regain the ability of speech after what seemed like an hour. With her forehead still resting on his shoulder, she muttered, "Now we're even." She managed to lift her head up and kiss him softly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is it. No more restricting the other's hands. As Kate said, they're even. And using that drool-worthy scarf was a genius stroke on our detective's part, wasn't it? Now we have another reason to be drooling over it._

_Reviews, as always, would be lovely. At least, while we still have words before Cuffed airs._


End file.
